Millenniummon
Millenniummon is a villain from the Digimon media franchise. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Amatsu-Mikaboshi vs Millenniummon * Ultron Sigma vs Millenniummon As ZeedMillenniummon * Arceus vs. ZeedMillenniummon (Completed) * Bill Cipher VS ZeedMillenniummon * Millenniummon Vs Dimentio (Completed) * Flowey vs ZeedMillenniummon (Abandoned) * Madoka VS Zeedmillenniummon (Abandoned) Battle Royales * Multiversal Being Battle Royale With the Digimon Verse * Team Digimon (including Appmon) vs Team Mario, Team Pokemon and Team Sonic Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Anti-Monitor * Anti-Spiral (Guren Lagann) * Beerus (Dragon Ball) * Dormammu * Giratina (Pokemon) * Homura Akemi (Madoka Magica) * Thanos * Yhwach (Bleach) As Zeedmilleniumon * Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) * Emperor Joker * Mister Mxyzptlk History A Digifusion created from the remains of Machinedramon and Kimeramon, Milleniummon came into existence. Abnormally strong, Milleniummon's power was so great that the Digital World itself becomes warped and twisted. His actions resulted in Ryo Akiyama and Ken Ichijouji becoming Digidestined to fight him despite the odds set against them and their Digimon partners. Death Battle Info Due to being composed of two Digimon that are each created from multiple Digimon, resembling a blackened Kimeramon with GigaCannons on his back and a Machinedramon-like aura covering his body, Milleniummon's personality is chaotic with his strongest trait being an impulse to destroy. He can absorb other Digimon to regenerate himself and his very presence can distort space itself. He is devious, having knowledge of multiple timelines and how to manipulate them to increase his own chances of victory. However, due to his sadism as well as his berserker tendencies in battle, he's highly prone to oversights which can lead to his downfall. In spite of this tendency to be a virtual berserker in battle, he does get a massive upgrade in intelligence later on, especially as ZeedMilleniummon, who has knowledge of all timelines, and was able to create various shadowed copies of the series' protagonists to impede Ryo's progress. It had also planned to systematically take over all realities by implanting Dark Spores in various versions of the heroes from the entire Multiverse, making them turn on one another and limit the times where he can be defeated. Notable Attacks * Cannon Fire: Fires a barrage of fireballs from the Giga Cannons. * Energy Blast: Places his hands together and charges his Giga Cannons before charging, stunning the opponent before firing the cannons at pointblank range. **'Time Unlimited:' Creates a pocket dimension with compressed time, and traps an opponent there for all eternity. **'Dimension Destroyer:' Destroys the pocket dimension he created. Feats: * Infected Ken with a Dark Spore. * Far stronger than any of the Digimon Sovereigns, who, in spite of their mutual cooperation, were unable to defeat him. * Was able to twist and warp the Digital World by just being there. Powers and Abilities * Likely Universal+ in terms of power. * Manipulation of both Space and Time * Reality Warping on at least a Universal+ Scale * Resurrection via creating Timeslips * Regeneration (Mid Godly, meaning his regeneration is powerful enough to come back even after being deleted) * Data (Information) Manipulation * Cosmic Awareness * Able to create and destroy, as well as manipulate pocket dimensions, in addition to creating entire timelines. * Limitless Stamina (transcends the boundaries of normal time and space) * Able to move at the very least, speeds Faster than Light, but is possibly higher, as he can freely travel between space and time. Weaknesses * None notable in a standard Death Battle. However, he is weakened when near Ryo. Moon=Milleniummon Millenniummon's spirit, Moon=Millenniummon is Evil God Digimon that resides in a crystal. While physical attacks cannot harm it, Moon=Millenniummon can be harm through its link to Millenniummon's body. Notable Attacks with Moon=Milleniummon * Dark Spore: Conjures forth a cloud of Dark Spores that implant themselves within the targets, slowly twisting their minds to make them as evil and cruel as he is, but works subtly enough as such that the person seems to believes that they are doing so out of their own will. *'Dark Crystal:' Tears his enemy's soul to pieces with an incorporeal attack, making it impossible to defend against. *'Dimension Destroyer': Creates a pocket dimension with compressed time, sealing the opponent within it before destroying it to annihilate them. Feats: * Sent Ryo to genesis of the Digital World before it branched into different continuities. * More powerful than Milleniummon, who was able to twist and warp the Digital World from his mere prescence. * Able to open up a tear in space and time and can create space-time continuums as one of his special attacks * Defeated the Digimon Sovereigns without any effort * Sent Ryo to the very beginning of the Digital World, where all timelines branched off. Powers and Abilities * Universal+ in power, but much stronger than Milleniummon. * Should also have Limitless Stamina. * Can move FTL, possibly higher, as it asked Ryo to travel through the worlds of time with him. * Flight/Levitation * Transcends Space and Time * Incorporeal * Manipulation of both Space and Time * Intangible * Teleportation, is also able to send other people to other parts of space and time * Transmutation * Telepathy * Data (Information) Manipulation * If he is killed, he can simply travel through space and time to revive himself. * Soul Manipulation (Can destroy and absorb such souls to increase his power) * Mind Manipulation (Particularly via Dark Spores) Weaknesses * Ryo's prescence allows for his (sooner) defeat. Zeed Milleniummon Millenniummon's final form, an Evil God Digimon that Millenniummon becomes after transcending death and gaining great power to travel through all of time and space. The bands of Fractal Code wrapped around ZeedMillenniummon suppress his full abilities, which can unleash unfathomable destruction upon the Digital World should they be removed. Notable Attacks with ZeedMilleniummon *'Time Destroyer:' Consigns hostile opponents to oblivion across space and time. So far, no one who has been brushed off by this technique has returned alive from space and time. Essentially, it BFRs opponents across space and time. * Chrono Paradox: Fires two atomic rays from his mouths that destroy everything in their path. In a single shot, it can destroy whole universes. * Reincarnation: Due to the nature of its existence, if its physical body should somehow be destroyed it will simply return to being Moon=Milleniummon, allowing it to restore its body across time and space. Feats: * Posed a major threat to the entire Digimon Multiverse, which is infinite. * Overpowered all of the Royal Knights except for Alphamon. The Royal Knights contains over a dozen characters who are Multiversal+ or at least that level. * Casually warped the fabric of reality itself and destroyed countless timelines by just existing. Were it's chains be undone, it would've destroyed the entire Multiverse. * Vastly superior to the Mother Eater and Yggdrasil, which (The Mother Eater) could affect all worlds (referring to) infinite universes and planned to take over the entirety of reality. * Poses a threat to "God", heavily implied to be the one who chained it and it's full power. It was mentioned that the world of Digimon had higher dimensions, and that they were described to be the works of "The Gods" Powers and Abilities * At the very least, Multiversal+ in terms of power. It's more likely actually to be High Multiversal+, especially if it's chains are broken and it's power is unsealed. High Multiversal would mean that it possesses power on a 5D scale, at the least infinitely superior to anything 4D and below (Multiversal+ and below) * Immeasurably Fast (As he exists outside of time and space, he is beyond linear time and 3D concepts of distance, Zeed is far superior speed wise to any MFTL+ and even Infinitely fast characters due to moving in a higher dimensional concept of speed) * Reality Warping on an at least 4D Scale, at most 5D scale. * Can easily manipulate as well as destroy whole timelines * Manipulation of both Time and Space * Immortal (Both via Longevity and Regeneration) * Creation * BFRing his opponents across time and space * Energy Manipulation (Can fire Energy Blasts) * Soul Manipulation * Can break down as well as absorb practically any attack, lifeforms, as well as the very fabric of time and space itself to further bolster it's power. * Resistant to Reality Warping * Causality Manipulation * Probability Manipulation * Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation * Spatio-Temporal Lock (Exists outside of Spacetime) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Casuality manipulators Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Destroyer of Worlds Category:Digimon Characters Category:Fusions Category:Giant Combatants Category:Gods Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Home Console Characters Category:Immortal Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Monster Hybrids Category:Namco Characters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Virus Category:Pure Evil